Mittelerde: Mordors Schatten
Mittelerde: Mordors Schatten Logo Teil 1|center|670pxMittelerde: Mordors Schatten Logo Teil 2|center|670px Mittelerde: Mordors Schatten (engl. Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor) spielt in der Welt von J.R.R. Tolkiens Legendarium und ist eine Geschichte, die sich um Rache, Schlachten und Geheimnisse dreht und komplett in Land der Schatten Mordors spielt. Die Hauptgeschichte dreht sich um den Waldläufer Talion, der am Schwarzen Tor von Mordor seine Wache hält. In einer Nacht verliert er nicht nur seine Familie, sondern auch noch sein eigenes Leben. Nun, gebunden an einen mysteriösen Geist und zwischen den zwei Welten der Lebenden und Toten schwebend, ist er auf Rache auf diejenigen aus, die ihn und seine Geliebten töteten. Allgemeines thumb Das Spiel "Middle-Earth: Shadow of Mordor" wurde am 12.11.2013 von Warner Bros. als Third-Person-Actiongame für PC, Xbox 360, Xbox One, PS3 und PS4 angekündigt und das Veröffentlichungsdatum für den 2.Oktober 2014 bekannt gegeben. Entwickler des Titels ist Monolith Productions in Zusammenarbeit mit Middle-earth Enterprises, Peter Jackson und Weta Workshop. GameInformer: December Cover – Middle-earth: Shadow Of Mordor Zeitlich spielt die Geschichte um den Waldläufer Talion zwischen "Der Hobbit" und der "Herr der Ringe"-Trilogie; das Setting ist eine offene Spielwelt in Mordor. Das sog. "Nemesis System" ermöglicht dabei einen dynamischen Handlungsverlauf, in der alle Taten und Entscheidungen des Charakters entsprechende Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen und die Spielwelt stetig verändern. Durch die Handlungsfreiheit des Spielers einerseits und die kontinuierliche Reaktion der Umgebung darauf kann jeder Spieler dem Hauptcharakter seinen ganz eigenen Weg der Rache erschaffen und ein einzigartiges Abenteuer erleben. Alle Gegner sind einzigartige Individuen und es gibt buchstäblich Millionen von möglichen Gegnern mit verschiedenen Persönlichkeiten, Werdegängen, Missionen, Stärken und Schwächen. Im Verlauf des Spiels entwickeln sich die Gegner weiter, erreichen höhere Stufen - oder werden durch Nachfolger ersetzt, wenn die einen ihrer Aufträge nicht überleben. Der Spieler beeinflusst die Uruk-Hierarchie direkt durch das Herauspicken von Angriffszielen und das Infiltrieren von Saurons Truppen durch seine Agenten. In dieser dynamischen Welt erfährt Talion mehr über die Entstehungsgeschichte der Ringe der Macht und muss sich schließlich seinem wahren Erzfeind stellen... Zusammenhänge Bekannt gemacht wurde, dass sich das Spiel zwischen Tolkiens Bücher "Der Hobbit" und "Herr der Ringe" ''abspielt (Quelle). Das schwarze Tor, die Grenze zwischen den beiden Ländern Gondor und Mordor ist weiterhin von den Waldläufern besetzt, während vermutet wird, dass der dunkle Lord Sauron wieder zurückkehren wird. Weitere Auswirkungen von ''"Der Hobbit" auf das Spiel wurden noch nicht bekannt gegeben. Systemanforderungen Inhalt Talion, der mit seiner Familie mit weiteren Waldläufern am schwarzen Tor positioniert ist, wird von einer Horde Uruks überrascht, die das schwarze Tor und ganz Mordor für sich einnehmen und jeden entweder töten oder als Sklaven gefangen nehmen. Der Versuch von dem schwarzen Tor zu fliehen, schlägt fehl und Ioreth, Talions Frau, wird zusammen mit ihrem gemeinsamen Sohn vor Talions Augen von den drei Hauptmännern, der schwarzen Hand, dem Hammer und dem Turm, hingerichtet. Auch dem Waldläufer ereilt das gleiche Schicksal, wacht aber wieder auf und muss erkennen, dass er an einen elbischen Geist gebunden ist, der ihm erklärt, dass Talion von dem Tod verstoßen wurde und nun zwischen der Welt der Lebenden und Toten weiterlebt. Die beiden schließen einen Pakt, denn der Rachegeist kann sich an nichts mehr erinnern und möchte seine Erinnerungen zurück, während Talion nach Rache seiner toten Familie strebt. Auf ihrer Reise begegnen die beiden Gollum, der mehr über die Vergangenheit des Geistes weiß und Hirgon, ein ehemaliges Mitglied der Waldläufer, der das dunkle Monument Saurons am Gorthaur fallen sehen will. Der unbekannte Geist bekommt durch verschiedene Visionen immer mehr an Bruchstücken der Erinnerungen zurück und erkennt, dass er der Ringmacher Celebrimbor war. Dieser schmiedete alle Ringe der Macht und half auch Sauron, den einen Ring zu erschaffen. Sauron verriet ihn, nahm ihn gefangen, folterte und tötete ihn. Nachdem das Monument von Sauron fällt, wird der Hammer von der schwarzen Hand beordert, in Udûn nach dem Grabwandler zu suchen. Talion besiegt ihn und trifft auf die Anführerin des Nurnenstammes Lithariel, die adoptierte Tochter von Königin Marwen. Diese leidet an einer fast unheilbaren Krankheit und rät Talion mit seinen Fähigkeiten von Celebrimbor die Uruks zu dominieren und sie sich für eine eigene Armee zu eigen zu machen. Auf der Reise in Nurn begegnet Talion den Zwerg und Jäger Torvin, der ebenfalls ein Familienmitglied verloren hat und dem Spieler beibringt, Graugs und Caragore zu reiten. Bei einem weiteren Treffen mit Marwen wird klar, dass sie unter dem Zauber Sarumans steht und dieser ebenfalls mit Celebrimbor an mehr Macht strebt. Der Bann wird von Lithariel gebrochen und die Königin kann sich von dem Zauber erholen und beschließt, mit ihrem Stamm Mordor zu verlassen. Talion selbst macht sich auf die Reise nach Ered Glamhoth, wo der Turm und die Schwarze Hand auf ihn warten. Zunächst kann der Turm besiegt werden, während die schwarze Hand schon auf Talion und Celebrimbor wartet. Er vollzieht ein Ritual, worauf der Geist von Sauron und der von Celebrimbor an den Körper der schwarzen Hand gebunden werden soll. Talion verhindert dies und tötet den Diener des dunklen Herrschers und vereint sich wieder mit dem Geist. Da nun die Reise der beiden sich dem Ende neigt, möchte Celebrimbor wieder nach Valinor zurückkehren, wird aber von Talion davon überzeugt, noch weiter mit ihm zu reisen und blickt dabei auf den Schicksalsberg, denn es sei an der Zeit, einen neuen Ring zu schmieden. Karten *Weiteres siehe Udûn. *Weiteres siehe Nurn und Núrnenmeer. Fotomodus * Weiteres siehe: Fotomodus (Tutorial) Mit dem Fotomodus in Mittelerde: Mordors Schatten können kurzzeitige Aktionen eingefroren werden, um den Moment fest zu halten und ihn durch verschiedene Konfigurationen zu verschönern. FotomodusBild1.jpg FotomodusBild5.jpg FotomodusBild4.jpg FotomodusBild2.jpg FotomodusBild3.jpg Zusätzliche Inhalte right|290px Zusätzliche Inhalte zu Mittelerde: Mordors Schatten werden auch als DLC (engl. D'''own'L'oad '''C'ontent'') beschrieben. Diese können zum Spiel gekauft werden, greifen aber nicht in die eigentliche Handlung des Spiels ein, sondern bieten zusätzliche Spielstunden an. Der Season-Pass erschien am 2. Oktober 2014 für die Playstation 4, XBox One und für den PC und am 20. November für die PlayStation 3 und die XBox 360. Beinhaltet folgendes *Wächter des Flammenden Auges' - Der Spieler tritt gegen die mächtigsten Elitekämpfer von Sauron an, um die Flammenrune zu ergattern. *'Meister der Jagd' - Der Spieler bändigt in den folgenden Missionen die Tiere und Bestien Mordors, um noch einzigartigere Fähigkeiten zu bekommen. *'Prüfungen des Krieges' - Eine Onlinerangliste wird erstellt, während der Spieler sein Können mit Saurons Streitkräften in unterschiedlichen Punkten misst. *'Der Helle Herrscher' - Spiele als Celebrimbor und stelle dich Sauron und seiner mächtigen Armee *'Power of Shadow' - Spiele als die schwarze Hand Saurons und schalte weitere Runen frei. *'Test der Standhaftigkeit' - Spiele als Lithariel und kämpfe gegen weitere Uruks. thumb|center|450 px Soundtrack 230px|right Der Soundtrack zu dem Spiel Mittelerde: Mordors Schatten (Originaltitel: ''Original Game Soundtrack Middle Earth: Shadow Of Mordor) wurde von Garry Schyman und Nathan Grigg komponiert. Die gesamte Länge des Soundtracks beträgt 01:13:53 Stunden. #The Gravewalker/''Der Grabwandler'' (2:22) #He Has Returned To Mordor/''Er ist nach Mordor zurückgekehrt'' (0:48) #Talion Awakens/''Talion erwacht'' (0:51) #A Perfect Swing for Killing Chikens/''Ein perfekter Schwung für ein tödliches Huhn'' (1:03) #Attack on the Gate/''Schlacht am Tor'' (1:33) #Ioreth (1:34) #Stealth Is My Only Advantage/''Schleichen ist mein einziger Vorteil'' (1:41) #The Black Hand Wants Him Alive/''Die Schwarze Hand will ihn lebend'' (0:37) #Family Killings/Banished From Deaths/''Der Tod der Familie/Vom Tode verstoßen'' (3:03) #An Easy Mistake To Fix/''Einen einfachen Fehler zu korrigieren'' (1:44) #Ratbag (1:07) #Military Genius/''Militärisches Genie'' (1:42) #The Ruins/''Die Ruinen'' (1:29) #Warchief I/''Häuptling I'' (1:38) #Gollum (1:29) #The Caragors/''Die Caragors'' (1:04) #Celebrimbor (1:33) #The Ghuls / Bright Master / Hirgon / Die Ghule/Der helle Herr/Hirgon (3:13) #Internment Camp/''Gefangenenlager'' (1:29) #Finding Eryn/''Eryn finden'' (1:03) #The Gorthaur/''Das Gorthaur'' (1:33) #You Have Sealed Their Doom/''Du hast dir deinen Untergang gebracht'' (1:17) #Sacrilege/''Sakrileg'' (1:15) #The Hammer/''Der Hammer'' (1:34) #The Hammer Falls / Lithariel/''Der Hammer fällt/Lithariel'' (2:04) #Queen of the Shore/''Die Königin des Ufers'' (1:18) #Fort Morn (1:32) #Warchief II/Uruk-Häuptling II (1:31) #The Beast Hunter/''Der Bestienjäger'' (1:14) #Caragor Riding/''Caragore reiten'' (1:20) #Riding the Graug/''Einen Graug reiten'' (1:04) #Saruman Revealed/''Saruman deckt auf'' (2:42) #Warchief III/''Uruk-Häuptling III'' (1:26) #Torvin and the Mighty Graug/''Torvin und der legendäre Graug'' (2:24) #Núrnen Fishery/''Núrnen-Fischerei'' (1:37) #The Rescue/''Die Rettung'' (1:09) #I Don't Belong Here/''Ich gehöre nicht hier her'' (1:15) #Barad Núrn (1:30) #The Nemesis/''Die Feinde'' (1:36) #The Curse/''Der Fluch'' (2:37) #The Tower/''Der Turm'' (1:36) #This Was Your Doing/''Dies war dein Werk'' (0:52) #Ashes / The Bright Lord / The Precious is Ours /''Asche/Der helle Lord/Der Schatz ist unser'' (2:53) #The Black Hand's Gift/''Das Geschenk der schwarzen Hand'' (2:07) #Sealed Together in Death/''Im Tode gebunden'' (0:53) #Could You Really Rest?/''Kannst du wirklich ruhen?'' (1:22) #The Gravewalker (Closing Credits Remix) (1:20) Errungenschaften Errungenschaften sind ein Teil im Kauf des Spiels Mittelerde: Mordors Schatten und können gewonnen werden, wenn diverse Missionen und Nebenmissionen gemeistert werden. Diese sind auf Steam, PSN und XBox in ihren Aufgaben gleich, besitzen jedoch unterschiedliche Icons. Videos *''Weitere Videos siehe im Artikel Palantir Videos.'' Mittelerde Mordors Schatten - The Bright Lord Trailer-0 Mittelerde Mordors Schatten - Rachegeist Trailer deutsch Official Middle-earth Shadow of Mordor Story Trailer - Banished From Death-0 Official Shadow of Mordor Story Trailer - Make Them Your Own Datei:Middle-earth Shadow of Mordor Trailer - Game Informer Coverage|Game Informer coverage Trailer The Story Of Middle-earth Shadow of Mordor|The Story of Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor interview The Sandbox World of Middle-earth Shadow of Mordor-0 The Orcs of Middle-earth Shadow of Mordor-0 What Middle-earth Shadow of Mordor Means for Monolith-0 The Music of Middle-earth Shadow of Mordor Official Middle-earth Shadow of Mordor Gameplay Walkthrough-1 Official Shadow of Mordor E3 CG Trailer Gravewalker Official Shadow of Mordor Gameplay -- Nemesis System Power Struggles-1 Middle-Earth Shadow of Mordor Day 2 Stage Demo - E3 2014 Official Shadow of Mordor Dark Ranger Pre-Order Exclusive Shadow of Mordor Season Pass Trailer Bilder Box Art MittelerdeMordorsSchattenBoxArt2.png ShadowofMordorBoxArt3.png Screenshots Wraith abilities.jpg MiddleearthShadowofMordorMarwen.jpg Talion on battlefield.jpg Talion_GameInformer_1.jpg Mordors Schatten 2013-11-21 02.jpg Mordors Schatten 2013-11-21 03.jpg Mordors Schatten 2013-11-21 04.jpg Mordors Schatten 2013-11-21 06.jpg Mordors Schatten 2013-11-21 09.jpg Mordors Schatten 2013-11-21 10.jpg FlammevonArnorTalion.jpg GraugsBild2.jpg Talion dominating Uruk.jpg MiddleearthShadowofMordor_TalionCloseUp_Screenshot.jpg Weblinks * Offizielle Homepage: https://www.shadowofmordor.com/de/ * Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/ShadowofMordor * Twitter: https://twitter.com/middleearthgame * Englisches Shadow of Mordor-Wiki: http://shadowofmordor.wikia.com * Monolith Productions, Inc.: http://www.lith.com Quellen center|none en:Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor fr:La Terre du Milieu : L'Ombre du Mordor pt-br:Terra-Média: Sombras de Mordor es:La Tierra Media: Sombras de Mordor ru:Средиземье: Тени Мордора pl:Śródziemie: Cień Mordoru Kategorie:Wiki Kategorie:Mittelerde: Mordors Schatten